The present invention relates generally to the field of confectionery products. More specifically, the present invention relates to forming confectionery products into special shapes.
Confectionery products have been molded, extruded or otherwise shaped into various forms over the years. For example, bubble gum has been formed into shapes such as flat sticks, cylinders, cubes, cigars, shredded chew, and the like. Providing a confectionery product, such as bubble gum, in novel shapes or forms can lead to enhanced marketability of such a product, particularly with younger consumers.
An example of a traditional shape for chewing gum is the gum ball. For centuries, children as well as adults have enjoyed gum balls in a variety of flavors.
The process of forming gum balls from a mass of confectionery products is well known. Initially, a confectionery product coupled with an extruder forms the mass of confectionery product into ropes of gum. The ropes of gum are approximately 1/2 inches in diameter. Next, the ropes of gum are forced via centrifugal force through a plurality of spinning rods to form a multitude of individual gum balls. The individual gum balls are then sent through a cooling tunnel to harden. The resulting gum balls have a diameter of at least 1/2 inch.
While this conventional method produces satisfactory 1/2 inch gum balls, unfortunately, it cannot be used to produced smaller than 1/2 inch gum balls. Since continually changing the size and shape of confectionery products is desirable, a need exists for a method of forming miniature size confectionery products. For example, forming miniature size gum balls, as opposed to the traditional size gum balls, is a novel form that can ultimately lead to enhanced marketability of the bubble gum.
Unfortunately though, no practical methods of making such miniature size confectionery products are currently available. Because chewy gum is soft, flexible and tacky, the industry has thought that producing bubble gum in miniature sizes to be infeasible.